


Peace

by Izzu



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a 101 word drabble challenge on the theme Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

"OBJECTION!"

He exclaimed aloud as he presented the evidence, pointing out the contradictions rising from the witness's testimony. Another round of argument before his opponent countered with another statement.

"HOLD IT!"

"TAKE THAT"

Again he fought back as he knew that it was all that he could do. It was part of his duty. He would keep pressing until the truth come out and the true culprit convicted. For him, every court trial that he fought was a battle.

It was tiring. It was times like this that he would truly appreciate this peaceful period he had whenever he was free.


End file.
